


Good Intentions and Best Laid Plans

by Geonn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Enemy Lovers, F/F, Fight Sex, Implied Incest, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Margaret suggests a peace summit between the three most important women in Henry's life. But once the wine comes out, things go a bit off-message.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Intentions and Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fourth Annual Femslash Kink Meme prompt Emma/Regina/Mary-Margaret, hate!sex

It was Mary Margaret's idea, naturally. Neither Emma nor Regina would have been mature, civil, or objective enough, for long enough, to consider the possibility of a peace summit. They met at Granny's, summoned by messages misleading enough to assure they would show up out of mere curiosity if nothing else. Emma showed up first and accepted Mary Margaret's offer of coffee while waiting for the third member of their group to show up. It was a small town, so there were only a handful of candidates for who they could be waiting for. Thinking of who it might be offered her little comfort, and her smile completely crumpled when she saw Mayor Mills walk through the door.

"Seriously?" Emma muttered as she stood and took her jacket off the back of the chair. 

Mary Margaret stood as well, and Regina remained halfway between the door and the table. She crossed her arms slowly, a stone mask sliding in place over her features as she realized by whom she had been summoned. Mary Margaret stood between them, arms held out like she was bracing to catch a pair of vases precariously teetering on the edge of bookshelves on opposite sides of the room.

"Wait, wait. Hasn't this gone on long enough? This petty, divisive arguing between the three of us, the one-upmanship, the scheming and backhanded actions are all so ridiculous because we all only want the same thing: we only want what's best for Henry. And isn't what's best for Henry that the three of us stop butting heads and at least _try_ to be civil with each other? Emma, you're Henry's birth mother. I'm his teacher. Regina is his mother. The three of us are the most important people in his life. What kind of example is it that we can barely manage to be in the same room as each other without--" She caught movement out of the corner of her eye and gestured in example. "--without drawing a crowd that assumes we're going to draw blood?"

Emma softened when she saw the small crowd that had gathered, and Regina seemed warily receptive to the concept. Mary Margaret glanced toward the counter and saw Ruby watching with the obvious intention of spreading the details far and wide during the dinner rush. She cleared her throat and Ruby took the hint. As she began pretending to deal with the cookie display, Mary Margaret squared her shoulders and looked at the other women.

"Now. Can we be adults?"

"Fine," Regina said.

Emma answered with a surly shrug. Mary Margaret widened her eyes, and Emma sighed. "Fine by me."

"Perhaps we could do this someplace a bit less... public." She looked around disdainfully, an odd response to the people of a town she governed. 

"Yes. Of course."

They left the obviously disappointed crowd and went back to Mary Margaret's apartment. Regina bristled, obviously believing but unwilling to admit that it was their home turf. She gave in quickly knowing that they would never agree to have the meeting at her house. Besides, Henry was currently grounded, and Miss Hubbard next door would let her know if he got into any trouble.

To ease the tension, Mary Margaret opened some wine. She poured them each a glass, and both Regina and Emma urged her to keep the bottle nearby. They had drained a fair amount of all three glasses before the accusations began. Regina accused them of trying to edge her out. Mary Margaret insisted that Regina would always be part of Henry's life; she was too important to be edged out by anyone. Emma worried aloud that, as the outsider who gave Henry away, she felt it necessary to fight harder just to prove that she truly wanted him. As for Mary Margaret, Regina resented anyone she felt threatened her bond with Henry. As his favorite teacher, Regina felt Mary Margaret had a way in. She was beloved but without the strings attached to being a parent.

Emma, lips loosened by drink, muttered that maybe Regina's feelings of inadequacy came from knowing she'd done a lousy job at being a parent. Whatever the truth behind the odd things happening in Storybrooke, the fact remained that Henry stole a credit card and hitched a bus to Boston to find a new mother because the one he had just wasn't cutting it. She stared at Regina without blinking and said, "Maybe you're angry at us because it's easier than admitting you failed."

Mary Margaret yelped when she was hit by the backsplash of wine coming off Emma's face, but Regina didn't give either of them a chance to respond. She was off the couch with her fists balled in Emma's shirt, hauling her up so that their faces were even.

"Don't... you ever... say I failed that young man. You were the one who _abandoned_ him. If I hadn't rescued him, who knows where he might have ended up? Still in the system? A number in some foster-care lint trap where the parents only care about cashing the checks that come every month. So you be... very... careful... who you call a failure as a mother."

Mary Margaret was standing next to them, her hands raised but hovering. She was as wary to get between them as she would be of breaking up a dog fight. "Can we please avoid, um, physical violence? If that's at all possible."

They ignored her. "You gave birth to Henry, and then you surrendered any right you had to call him yours. And now, eight years later, you think you have some claim on him?"

"I think the fact he tracked me down says more than enough. You had your chance. Eight years." She smiled curtly. "Like a President. Your term is over. The people aren't happy with your performance. You're getting kicked out of office, Madam Mayor." She leaned in and whispered, "I'd get used to the feeling if I were you."

Regina let go of Emma's shirt to slap her. Emma pinned Regina's arm and shove-walked her to the wall, pinning her against it with her body. Mary Margaret cursed in a shrill voice and pursued. Emma's face was still shining with the thrown wine, and it was darkening the collar of her shirt. Regina's cheek was flat against the wall, her lips curled in a sneer and her eyes wide to show flashing black pupils as she struggled against Emma's strength.

Mary Margaret's voice was uncharacteristically gruff when she spoke again. "Fine. You won't play nice?" She grabbed a handful of Emma's hair and yanked. Emma yelled out in surprise, backpedaling to prevent from having any hair pulled out at the roots. Mary Margaret grabbed the collar of Regina's blouse and spun her around, Mary Margaret's small face twisted in anger that Emma would have found hilarious if she wasn't its target. Her bangs were caught in her eyes as she looked between them.

"The three of us _have_ to find some common ground, and if talking won't do it, and if being mature for Henry's sake isn't enough of an incentive, then the only thing left is this." 

She kissed Emma hard on the mouth, tasting the wine on her lips even as they parted in a surprise gasp. Mary Margaret thrust her tongue into Emma's mouth, tightening her grip on Regina's blouse even as her ears burned at what she was doing. She pulled back with a grunt, ran her tongue over her lips, and turned to Regina. Regina's eyes were wide, the only part of her face capable of movement as Mary Margaret lunged at her. They kissed, wine from Emma's lips transferring to Regina's. Regina reacted with less shock, trying to regain the upper hand by meeting Mary Margaret's tongue with her own.

Mary Margaret pulled back, lips swollen and cheeks as red as her ears as she adjusted her grip on their shirts. Regina's blouse was rucked around, pulled tight across her breasts. The only sound in the apartment was the sound of heavy breathing, and Mary Margaret kept her eyes averted.

"Now you two," she said

"What?" Emma said.

Regina scoffed. "I will _not_ \--"

Mary Margaret growled. "I've seen the way you two look at one another. Everyone in town has seen the way you two look at one another. There's a tension between you two that has nothing to do with Henry, and if you gave into it, maybe we'd all be spared this bullshit fighting. So _kiss each other_."

Regina and Emma looked at each other and, after a moment of neither wanting to be the one to move first, they came together. Mary Margaret stared, unprepared for how much of a turn-on it would be to watch. Warmth spread through her chest and moved lower, and she relaxed her grip on their clothes to stroke Regina's neck, smoothing her palm over Emma's hair to sooth any pain she may have caused a moment ago. She stepped closer as she saw a flicker of Emma's tongue as it swept into Regina's mouth. Emma moved her arm until it rested on Mary Margaret's waist, fingers curling in the small of her back before slipping under her sweater.

Mary Margaret leaned in and kissed Emma's cheek, and Emma broke the kiss with Regina to capture her lips in a more tender kiss than their first. This time it wasn't punctuating an argument, it was gratitude for opening her eyes. Mary Margaret hadn't kissed many men in her life, and no women, but something about Emma's lips felt... right. 

Regina tilted her head to the side and watched for a moment, then bowed forward to kiss Emma's neck. They shifted position time and again, feet shuffling on the carpet like a bizarre dance. Mary Margaret was sandwiched between them, Regina's lips on her neck as Emma ran her hands over the curves of her sides. Mary Margaret was stepped to one side as Regina pressed against Emma from behind, one hand inside Emma's jeans until Emma was rocking her hips in time to the movement of Regina's hand.

They moved to the couch, leaving a trail of clothing in their wake. Mary Margaret's sweater and T-shirt lay next to Emma's wrinkled blouse and sleeveless undershirt, Emma's jeans sprawled to bridge the gap between Mary Margaret's khakis and Regina's designer skirt. Straps of lavender La Perla curled over a pair of Hanes panties. They paused long enough to remove their shoes, taking the time to adjust to what was about to happen. Regina stepped out of her heels and bent at the waist to take off her pantyhose. Emma took off her boots and tossed then aside as Mary Margaret put aside her ballet slippers. 

Mary Margaret smoothed her hands over her bare thighs, self-consciously nude in front of two women she obviously thought more beautiful than herself. Emma twisted and gently lowered Mary Margaret to the couch, their eyes locked as she ran her palm over Mary Margaret's curves. She teased a small, pink nipple to erection, then bent down and took it into her mouth. Mary Margaret closed her eyes, then twisted her neck to run her eyes down Emma's body; lean and muscular and flushed red to show she wasn't as in-charge as she was pretending to be.

Regina stood next to the couch, naked but for a pair of lace panties that matched her expensive brassiere. Her nipples were dark, pinched circles riding high on her breasts, and Emma leaned in to suck one as she settled between Mary Margaret's legs. Regina offered support as Emma lifted her leg, hooking it over Mary Margaret's hip and lowering herself until their legs crossed like tines of forks. Emma's leg was pinned between Mary Margaret and the couch cushion, and Regina stroked Emma's palm as they adjusted to the position.

"A beautiful sight," Regina purred, moving her hand to the back of Mary Margaret's head. She smiled like she had a secret she wouldn't tell, vein throbbing in her throat as she ran her eyes down Mary Margaret's naked body, pausing where the two women were joined, and then rising up to Emma's breasts. "Beautiful."

"What do I do?" Mary Margaret whispered to Emma.

"I'll show you. Come here." Emma slid her hand up Mary Margaret's side, under her arm, and spread her fingers on her back to sit her up. She looked down and began to move her hips, and Mary Margaret closed her eyes and parted her lips. She put her hand on Emma's shoulder, curling her fingers as she dipped her chin and began to match Emma's movements. 

"Give me your hand."

Both Mary Margaret and Emma complied, then kissed each other again. Regina made a strangled sound of arousal as she gently took their wrists, bringing them both to her mouth. She closed her eyes and sucked fingers into her mouth, wetting them with her tongue as she listened to their moans of pleasure. Tingling sparks ran up and down her spine, settling between her legs as she kissed Emma's cupped palm and wet Mary Margaret's thumb with long, slow strokes of her tongue.

She rested Emma's hand on her breast, where the fingers tightened, and guided Mary Margaret's hand between her legs. She covered the smaller hand with her own, pressing two of Mary Margaret's fingers into her and gasping at how amazing it felt. 

Regina wasn't sure which of them came first and which just kept moving until the other one climaxed, but soon they had fallen still, slumped against each other, lazily kissing whatever they could reach without exerting themselves. Emma turned her head, eyes half-open as she slid her fingers down Regina's stomach and joined Mary Margaret's hand between her thighs.

"God..." Regina thrust out her chin, eyes closed, and braced herself on Emma's shoulder. Mary Margaret twisted and craned her neck, closing her lips around Regina's nipple and sucking as four fingers - two from each of her new lovers - pushed inside of her with a slow but mounting rhythm. 

"Come for us, Regina."

"Come for us," Mary Margaret whispered in echo.

She curled her fingers into talons and raked them over Emma's pink shoulder. They left white lines that, by morning, would have turned vibrant pink and red. She smiled at the idea of marking the pristine flesh of this young woman, tightened around their fingers, and arched her back. She thrust her breasts toward them, and Emma kissed Regina's breast as Mary Margaret continued to suckle the other.

Regina finally slumped forward, her knees bent inward and resting against the couch to keep from falling to the floor. Emma and Mary Margaret kissed their way up her chest, to her neck. Regina turned her head to kiss first one, then the other, and then motioned for them to kiss again. They did, and Mary Margaret said, "Kiss Emma. I want to watch the two of you..."

There was no hesitation this time. Mary Margaret whimpered and shifted, pressing herself against Emma again with a quiet, "God." 

Finally, Mary Margaret pushed back against the arm of the couch. Emma twisted and put her feet on the floor, hands clasped between her knees as Regina lowered herself to sit on the coffee table. Naked, flush and sweaty, with the evidence of her orgasm glistening between her legs, Regina somehow still managed to convey superiority, one leg crossed over the other with her hand lightly draped across the knee. 

Mary Margaret crossed her arms in front of herself, using them to cover her breasts as her clasped hands covered her pubic hair. Emma stared at her and found it more erotic than if she'd been sprawled naked. Mary Margaret blushed at the scrutiny and twisted her neck to clear the bangs from her eyes. 

"So are we done shouting?"

"I don't have the energy to shout," Emma said.

Regina sighed and lifted her chin, regarding Emma for a moment before she hunched her shoulders in a shrug. "I suppose we could agree to focus on our common ground." She stroked Emma's hair, still smiling at just how common that ground was. Oh, if they only knew what had just happened... 

Mary Margaret was oblivious to Regina's lurid thoughts and grinned. "Well. That was easier than I thought. Thank God we didn't have this, uh, conversation in the diner."

"Hm, I don't know." Emma stretched out, resting her elbows on the arm of the couch and letting her hands dangle. She ran her foot over Mary Margaret's hip and tilted her head to the side. "They do have whipped cream at the diner..."

Regina surprised herself by laughing, a sincere laugh of mirth, and she ducked her head to hide her smile.

Maybe Mary Margaret had a point with this whole "peace" thing. At the very least their get-togethers would be extremely fulfilling. If they also led to her two enemies letting their guard down, that would just be a bonus. She bent her knee on the couch and reached out, drawing Emma to her with one hand and Mary Margaret with the other.

She smiled and closed her eyes as they began to kiss her breasts. Oh, yes... she could definitely use this to her advantage. In more ways than one.


End file.
